legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Karisto Station
Karisto Station (カリスト獣車駅, Karisuto Juusha Eki, alt. "The Chalist Station") is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is found in the southwestern coast of Karisto Kingdom. The Flying Train in Octam carries people to Karisto Station, where it picks up passengers on their way to the Sebucus Islands. The station was built in the southwestern coast of Karisto Kingdom as the stopping point for the Flying Train carrying passengers from the Sebucus Islands. It was the only method of getting to and from Sebucus for citizens of Karisto, other than using a Door of Wind (which would only be useful to people if they had been to towns in Sebucus before). Within Karisto Station a bulletin board was placed just outside the stairs leading to the boarding area, allowing visitors to look at information revealing the sights of Karisto Kingdom. Karisto Station also had peddlers who would sell their wares to passersby. Story Vahn, Noa and Gala arrive in Karisto Station as their gondola crashes directly into a wall, unable to stop due to lack of gondola brakes after the Flying Train was unhooked in the middle of the ocean. Carafinds the Ra-Seru heroes sprawled out over the floor after the crash and tends to Vahn, who appears to be unconscious. After they all recuperate from the crash they ask Cara how she is able to wander the Mist without a Ra-Seru, to which she replies that she has no idea what a Ra-Seru is but always carries a good luck charm with her. Cara pulls out a shiny object that turns out to be a Ra-Seru egg. Soon a gigantic shadow casts over them. As they look into the sky they find the Floating Castle spraying Mist over the continent. Before the heroes can ask Cara any more questions she takes off to a secret destination. Karisto Station does not need to be accessed after this and becomes an entirely optional destination. However, once the Mist is driven from the area and people appear there it can be accessed to take the Flying Train toward Sebucus, though it is hardly necessary if a Door of Wind is available in the inventory. Layout Karisto Station is surrounded on all sides by tall pine trees, with only one section unblocked that leads the way toward the outer continent. In the middle of the area there is a doll on top of a platform that reads "Honest Person's Store" where a Travel Kit can be obtained. Trivia *Within the Travel Kit at the Honest Person's Store are 5 Healing Blooms, 1 Door of Wind, and 1 Door of Light. The Travel Kit costs 3,000G but the heroes can take it without placing money inside the box. However, it is recommended that 3,000G be paid for two reasons: the first is that 3,000G can be found on the floor in front of the tree right next to the Honest Person's Store. Secondly, if 3,000G is placed into the box at the kiosk then when the Mist is driven out of the area the Peddler who owns the kiosk will give the heroes a Vitality Ring. *A dog named Poochie will show up in Karisto Station after the Mist goes away, waiting for its owner. Unfortunately he never comes. *After the Mist is cleared from the area, the Flying Train can sometimes be found waiting there. It can be ridden all the way to Octam in Sebucus Map Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia